Liquid pumps are used in many different types of machines and appliances, such as dishwashers and washing machines. In some applications, different functions of the machine or appliance may require liquid to be pumped through a plurality of different paths.
For example, many modern washing machines have both a water drainage function and a water recirculation function. During operation, water within the washing chamber of the washing machine may enter either a recirculation path to be re-injected into the washing chamber through a nozzle, or a drainage path to exit the machine. In order to achieve the water drainage and water circulation functions, the machine may contain a water pump having a single inlet connected to the washing chamber, an outlet connected to a drainage path, and an outlet connected to a circulation path. Traditionally, a pair of solenoid valves is used to alternatively control the opening of the two outlets and determine into which path the water will flow.
Thus, it is desirable for a pump to have selectable outlets corresponding to the different paths, such that a single pump may be used to pump liquid through different paths. However, the use of two solenoid valves and their associated control circuitry, one for each outlet, increases the costs of the pump.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a lower cost pump apparatus having selectable outlets.